


[Multivoice Podfic] Swords and the Art of Ninjitsu

by Djapchan, mahons-ondine (mahons_ondine), platinum_firebird, sisi_rambles, Tipsy_Kitty



Series: [Multivoice Podfics] Tales of the Them by lyricwritesprose [7]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Gen, I am unreasonably proud of the fact that this is exactly five hundred words long, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Slice of Life, With a guest appearance by the Fuck Shit Up Jacket
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:21:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25551997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Djapchan/pseuds/Djapchan, https://archiveofourown.org/users/mahons_ondine/pseuds/mahons-ondine, https://archiveofourown.org/users/platinum_firebird/pseuds/platinum_firebird, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisi_rambles/pseuds/sisi_rambles, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tipsy_Kitty/pseuds/Tipsy_Kitty
Summary: lyricwritesprose's summary:Brian and Pepper have a far-ranging argument concerning pirates, whether Mr. Aziraphale knows how to use a sword, and whether immortals would naturally end up knowing ninjitsu. Written for the prompt: "You started it."
Series: [Multivoice Podfics] Tales of the Them by lyricwritesprose [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1791334
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18
Collections: Good Omens Podfics, Voiceteam 2020, Voiceteam 2020: Purple Podfic Eaters





	[Multivoice Podfic] Swords and the Art of Ninjitsu

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Swords and the Art of Ninjitsu](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24765175) by [lyricwritesprose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lyricwritesprose/pseuds/lyricwritesprose). 



****

**Listen** to the podfic on [anchor](https://anchor.fm/djap/episodes/Multivoice-Podfic-Swords-and-the-Art-of-Ninjitsu-by-lyricwritesprose-ehacpp)  
**Listen to or Download** the podfic on [Google](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1OeufmQb9yXTTDzk2BTqd20SlY2M9_rB5/view?usp=sharing)  
**Download** the podfic via [mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/file/5vlfbkycl7ugqv1/GO_TotT_7_7_Swords_and_the_Art_of_Ninjitsu_Multivoice.mp3/file)

 **Voice Actors:**  
[platinum_firebird](https://archiveofourown.org/users/platinum_firebird) as Brian  
[Djapchan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Djapchan) as Intro/Outro  
[mahons_ondine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mahons_ondine) as Crowley  
[sisi_rambles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisi_rambles) as Pepper  
[Tipsy_Kitty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tipsy_Kitty) as narrator

**Editor:**  
[Djapchan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Djapchan)

**Cover Art:**  
[Tipsy_Kitty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tipsy_Kitty)

**Music:**  
[Tribute To Veena Raja Rao/Haratanaya](https://freemusicarchive.org/music/Veena_Kinhal/Tribute_to_Veena_Raja_Rao/Haratanaya_Sree) by Veena Kinhal  
From the Free Music Archive  
[CC0](https://creativecommons.org/licenses/publicdomain/)

 **Sounds:**  
[Swords Clashing Sound ](http://soundbible.com/857-Swords-Clashing.html) by Mike Koenig  
From Soundbible  
[CC BY 3.0](https://creativecommons.org/licenses/by/3.0/)  
[Drop Sword Sound ](http://soundbible.com/906-Drop-Sword.html) by Caroline Ford  
From Soundbible  
[CC BY 3.0](https://creativecommons.org/licenses/by/3.0/)  
[Swords Collide Sound ](http://soundbible.com/1980-Swords-Collide.html) by Sound Explorer  
From Soundbible  
[CC BY 3.0](https://creativecommons.org/licenses/by/3.0/)

**Author's Note:**

> _This Podfic was recorded for the To Infinity and Beyond Challenge of the Voiceteam 2020 Project by the team Purple-Podfic-Eaters🍆 (to appease our mascot, Iolanthe, the purple Dragon)_


End file.
